kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Monaco If you would be so kind as to double-check the Wiki's monaco if you are able. Whenever I find myself in the Recent Changes or certain articles, the Wiki's red background changes to blue and the background changes to match the Birth by Sleep wall paper. Only when I'm on a talk page or randomly on an article or other Wiki-space, does it keep its normal, 358/2 Days theme. I'd assume it's merely a bug with Wikia, but this problem (which happened rarely on-and-off before) has started to become more and more common, at least for me. If you are unable to find any errors or even get a chance to check the monaco at all, I understand and apologize for the trouble. If we can get the problem to cease, then thanks. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been seeing that a lot, too. It seems that it also has some effects on articles, such as moving the images from the Game template, or causing tabs not to form. --Neumannz 22:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that there's a BBS wallpaper - the Days wallpaper is simply not loading, so it defaults to the normal wikibook background. I can ask wikia about it, but I'm fairly certain that it's just that things get lost on the way from the servers.Glorious CHAOS! 22:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it is, you may wish to include the fact that the side-effects Neumanz mentioned never used to happen when this was a rare anomaly. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The effects you are seeing are all do to our wiki's customized common.js and common.css file. For example, the code for the game template would normally put it at the top left of the page, as a normal image, but we modified the css and js files so that the template's "div class" would be placed in the message section, at the top right of the page. When we added tabs to the wiki, we also modified this file. Finally, the Days background is due to code in this file which loads an image we uploaded normally. Our main logo is not affected because, by default, every wiki uploads its logo from a file with a certain name, so we can modify our logo just by uploading an image with that name. :::For some reason, the js and css files will infrequently refuse to load, which causes you to see our wiki how it would be without the coding infrastructure we've brought up. This is almost certainly due to server troubles, not any coding malady on our side. However, I'll bring it up to wikia - next time you see it, could you take a screenshot so that they know exactly what I'm talking about?Glorious CHAOS! 23:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Neumannz 23:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here a more ridiculous example. I got the whole page this time. --Neumannz 00:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Personal Infobox "journal" entries Are we really using the descriptions from the instruction booklet as journal entries? Something doesn't seem right about that to me. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::They seem redundant to the intro cutscene, but if people think its a good idea, we should discuss it.Glorious CHAOS! 14:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I'm against it, but it's not intrinsically wrong, so I'm not going to revert it yet.Glorious CHAOS! 15:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix: Enemy Journal Entries I can make screenshots of the entries but neither write them down nor translate them. I don't know who's responsible for the entries of the exlusive KH Final Mix enemies (maybe someone from gamefaqs?) but can you, BebopKate or Yuanchosaan translate them or know someone who can?--ShardofTruth 20:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I tried to get the Japanese writings recognized by two different OCR softwares (RedIris Pro 12 and Smart OCR lite Edition), but I got no satisfactory result, even with a lot more bigger images and better contrast etc. The KHII font seems to be very complicated or strange, I don't know. Maybe you have an better idea, here are the images. --ShardofTruth 13:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Spectre Rip Gar Darmor Is there some way we can find the Guard Armor (and Powered Armor) limb stats for Days? (Also for CoM, I guess they had their own health there, too.) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :The Days guide doesn't list them. Maybe the Ultimania does.Glorious CHAOS! 01:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked through the CoM, KHIIFM and 358/2 Days Ultimania and the states of the limbs are nowhere to be found. But I noted another interessting thing: The stats from CoM and ReCoM are in most cases completely different. Also the Bradygames guide doesn't seem to cover the basement stats from the bosses. The Guard Armor e.g. has stats on 1F and 11B-B8 (2F-5F) but only 1F is listed. --ShardofTruth 21:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Is there any way you could upload scans of the ReCoM ultimania? (Stat-based sections at least) I mean, to photobucket or something.Glorious CHAOS! 21:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::That will take some time, there are 30+ pages full of stats. I think I will take pictures, the quality should be good enough to read the states and I'm faster. --ShardofTruth 22:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I made a list on my usepage with all stats missing from the CoM section and all ReCoM stats. --ShardofTruth 22:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) All the supposed unused sprites On a website, I found a huge pack of sprites from Days that are unused, so, here ya go! Link Edit: I realized that most of them are unused but there are a few from Pinnochio's world, plus Hades and Magera. Coliseum names Is there a provision for japanese seed names, like "Red Death" for "Red Legion" in the Hades Cup? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, apparently I've lost my source. Putting that aside, what do you want to do with the "Notes"? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Need help reading the text in a blurry video. Around 33:25. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd appreciate it if you could take a look before the video inevitably gets deleted. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) KH & KHFM gummi enemies Yes I know, it's a bit early to talk about them, the KHII section isn't even finished yet. But maybe you have an idea how to adapt the template for them. This is an extreme example from the Ultimania. Not every ship has two variants (Omega is the only ship that as a "C" variant) or sub variants (they just seem to affect the drops, maybe they are the "before/after rescue" equivalents, I don't know). Nearly every main variant (A, B or C) has a different Final Mix appearance, the stats are the same though.--ShardofTruth 22:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Medals :I was thinking more along the lines of "09/10", in an imagey font.Glorious CHAOS! 04:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, but can you give me an example of fonttype that would be "imagey"? Your Keyblade is Almost ready! Here is the outline of the keyblade you wanted! sorry for it being so late, sir! http://s967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/?action=view&current=Me-1.png well....what do you think? http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 20:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Looks awesome!Glorious CHAOS! 21:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Then I'll get it colored right away sir! http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 01:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Done! http://s967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/?action=view&current=Me-2.jpg ehh? http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 04:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) unfinished business hey, did you have plans for this mess? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Nom Hello sir, could you please (I don't know which admin is doing this, I'm hoping you, since I'm asking) put up my nomination for featured user when you refresh the page, as I will not be on for the next few days. My apologies if this causes any inconvenience. Project. :I think she meant EternalNothingnessXIII, who is starting his BBS Project soon.Glorious CHAOS! 13:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hola My Thanks }|Y|not Y}}}} English BBS Er... Cyberman65 has gotten his hands on the English BBS and is currently streaming it online. Do you think it's alright for me to start bringing in the dubbed names now? (Also voice actors, once he reaches the end credits.) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 16:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. It would be most helpful if you could make a list somewhere in the forums, like was done with days, so that we can know what's verified and what isn't.Glorious CHAOS! 16:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) New Main page Layout "Helping Out" should be right below Featured Article, not at the bottom, but otherwise, it looks great!Glorious CHAOS! 18:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Obtained I'm still confused, since sell prices are always less than buy prices, but there're only single values in the column... Since obtaining has become so much more complex, with the shops and the enemy drops an'na treasure chests an'na melding, why don't we figure out a plan after the rest of the stuff has been put in? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Two more q's: one, in the game it seems that descriptions are shared within families of magic (e.g. Fire, Fira, and Firaga all have "Launch a ball of fire toward enemies."); two, it's really "—" and not "Physical" under the non-elemental attack magics? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just posting the descriptions the guide has. If the game has something different, we should start revising the draft after I get it finished. ::If it has "--" as its type, it is a nil/neutral elemental attack.Glorious CHAOS! 23:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, to differentiate between non-elemental attacks and non- ...attacks, maybe I should put something different for, say, Aero and the like. "Physical" again, or "Neutral"? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The guide just says "Other", and uses it for both neutral and non-damaging commands. I'm not sure if this is what you are asking, though.Glorious CHAOS! 00:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It is. Can we break from the guide on this? It seems silly to not have a difference between those two types... --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah. We should use "Neutral" if it does damage, but has no element, and N/A if it doesn't deal direct damage.Glorious CHAOS! 01:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Journal Entries Sistership? Je t'invite... links OK, so we have links for all the deck commands, all the abilities, all the D-Link stuff, and all the shotlocks. Are we really planning on making pages for all of these? Or are we gonna end up with circular redirects again, like with the sleights? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 15:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Deck Commands should have their own pages (as should sleights) - the command-meld lists alone are enough to fill up an article. Therefore, the same applies to Shotlocks and passive Abilities, which are also involved with the complicated command melding. D-Link, it depends. Finish Commands of all sorts could probably be considered part of the character's "abilities" section, while the Effects seem to be generic passive abilities, and should get their own pages. ::So, basically, everything but Finish Commands will need its own page.Glorious CHAOS! 16:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) BBS Ultimania and Mirage Arena I'm using part of Neumannz work for the Mirage Arena on this one: Strength and Defense are fixed, HP and EXP must be multiplied (except for the bosses). --ShardofTruth 08:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is it? 22:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC)By 13keyblades Why is my catergory deleted? Originally, Kain and Herucles were supposed to compete to be Phil's trainee in BBS, but the producers remembered that Hercules lives to see Kingdom Hearts. I think the best part about that is that I had already seen it, and was ecstatic about it. Kain Highwind and Gungir can only be described by JUBILATION! -- 01:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Audio names :Just wait until the OST is released. If the Japanese one has been, then I can translate the titles for you if you want.Glorious CHAOS! 19:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :What?Glorious CHAOS! 15:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously, can we just be responsible on this? It's not a huge problem to just wait for official song titles.Glorious CHAOS! 15:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Other Weapon Template